


101.3 The Swell

by bessyboo, jedusaur, knight_tracer, lalalalalee, lattice_frames, Opalsong, orphan_account, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: College Radio, Coming Out, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalee/pseuds/lalalalalee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Swallow has released the results of their Campus Cutest Couple Award for fall 2015, and for the first time in the history of the award, half of the winning couple does not attend Samwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	101.3 The Swell

**Author's Note:**

> Also features the voices of: paraka, rscreighton, forzando, and sylvaine

Cover by Bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2015/101.3%20The%20Swell%20by%20bessyboo,%20Eupraxia,%20jedusaur,%20knight_tracer,%20lalalalalee,%20lattice_frames,%20Opalsong,%20Rhea.mp3) | 22:30 | 30.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/101.3%20The%20Swell.m4b) | 22:30 | 10.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/1013-swell) |  |   
  
**Author's Note:**

> This is an Audio Only work.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
